The present invention relates to an electronic voice and control system for billiards. In the prior art, electronic systems associated with a billiard table are known. However, to Applicant's knowledge, no such system is known which includes all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 888,186 to McAuley discloses a billiard table having a music box associated therewith whereby the first ball pocketed will set in operation the music box. Of course, this is different from the teachings of the present invention, which contemplates a scorekeeping system including both audio and visual input/output features.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,146,242 to Garaughty discloses a billiard table having pockets with switches contained therein designed to be closed by balls falling in the pockets. An indicating means is associated therewith to give indication when a circuit including all of the switches has been closed.
This is different from the teachings of the present invention, since the present invention includes a highly complex sophisticated system for keeping score in a billiard game.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,420 to Heffley discloses a device designed to be used to score a game of billiards including switches closed by balls entering pockets. The present invention differs form the teachings of this patent for reasons including the use of voice synthesization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,535 to Obst discloses a device designed to be used to score any game including a counting mechanism activated by closing of contacts. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as being specific to a game of billiards and including voice synthesization as well as other features.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,855 to Salvo discloses an electronic tennis scoring system designed to be worn on the user and responsive to concurrent depressing of buttons by both players indicating who has won a particular point. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as being directed to the game of billiards and as automatically operating responsive to balls dropping in pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,220 to Hazeltine, et al. discloses a color recognition system designed to be used to sort billiard balls based upon their respective colors. The present invention does not contemplate such operation. As such, this patent is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,187 to Uhland discloses a game monitoring apparatus designed to be used to monitor the play at gambling games. The device calculates score and odds in its operation and may generate alarm signals if errors are made during play.
The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as using voice synthesis as well as being associated with a billiard game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,461 to Honeckman, et al. discloses an electronic dart game scoreboard designed to be used in scoring a game of darts and including hit registration sensors as well as electronic means for voice input and synthesized voice output. The present invention differs from the teachings of Honeckman, et al. as disclosing a circuit designed to be associated with a billiard game, among other reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,376 to Garret discloses a device designed to be used in association with a billiard table to play a game of poker using the billiard table. This is different from the teachings of the present invention, which contemplates merely scoring and monitoring a game of billiards not associated with a game of poker.